Prettyanimal Meets Kakuzu and Hidan
by Kane the DFWM Seme
Summary: Kakuzu and Hidan go on a mission to bring happiness to a lonely Nightelf named Prettyanimal. Story is on crack! There is some OOCness too.  No romance!


**Authors note: Prettyanimal is my character from world of warcraft. This story was actual done for my home schooling, so it isn't a perfect fan fiction. **

**Warning: A little OOCness. This story is kind of on crack. NO YAOI! I wish though.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR WORLD OF WARCRAFT. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS. But I do own this crack story. It can be kind of funny.**

**

* * *

****Prettyanimal Meets Kakuzu and Hidan **

******

* * *

**

**Prettyanimal lifted her head to look into the mirror. Instead of her usual purple hair and dull looking self, she saw a beautiful nightelf with glowing white eyes, claw mark like tattoos across her eyes and bright green-blue hair. **_**The hair looks perfect against my light purple skin, **_**she thought.**

"**Well, what do you think," a yellow goblin asked from behind her.**

"**It's wonderful," she murmured and touched her hair which felt like silk.**

"**Hold on, one last finishing touch," the goblin said, pulling out a red head band and placing it on Prettyanimal's hair, leaving her bangs out.**

**Prettyanimal got up from her seat and paid the goblin.**

"**Thank you," she said as she walked out the door.**

"**Your welcome, and a fine Wednesday afternoon," the goblin yelled out after her.**

_**It's Wednesday the 19th**__** isn't it, **_**Prettyanimal thought as she walked out of Stormwind and into the Elwynn Forest. **_**It's that wretched day in January, **_**she thought,**_** my birthday. **_**Prettyanimal had always hated her birthday, she had no one to celebrate it with because her family had died when she was young. She always spent her birthday alone. Then suddenly she noticed something, these were not World Of Warcraft trees they were anime trees!**

"**What universe am I in," she asked herself aloud.**

"**You are now in the universe of Naruto," a booming voice said behind her.**

**Prettyanimal spun around and there stood a man with dark brown hair that went to his shoulders, green eyes, tan skin, stitching across his mouth, a muscular build, and a brief case in one hand. Behind him was a man with slicked back hair that was silver and it went just above his shoulders. The man with silver hair had magenta eyes, pale skin, a skinny body, and a rosary with a circle and an upside down triangle in it. They both wore a black cloak with red clouds on it. Prettyanimal's mouth hung open as she realized who they were. They were Kakuzu and Hidan from the Akatsuki, the villains from Naruto.**

"**Your Kakuzu and Hidan," Prettyanimal exclaimed, completely surprised.**

"**Yes we are, now who the-'" the man with silver hair, Hidan started but was interrupted by Prettyanimal hugging him.**

**She had lifted him about 6 inches off the ground. The man with dark hair, Kakuzu at 7 feet, didn't have to worry about Prettyanimal doing that to him, considering they were the same height.**

"**Put me down," Hidan yelled at Prettyanimal.**

**Prettyanimal immediately put him down and said happily, " Sorry. It's just your Hidan. No, not just Hidan, THE Hidan! And you smell like roses!"**

"**Yeah," Hidan said, looking a little scared.**

"**Why are you here," Prettyanimal asked.**

"**We are here because you are dreaming," Kakuzu answered in a calm voice.**

"**Oh, that makes sense," Prettyanimal said, trying to still keep a smile plastered on her face.**

"**Yeah, so when you wake up you will be 18 and there will be a gift from the Akatsuki for you," Hidan informed her.**

"**What kind of gift," Prettyanimal asked curiously.**

"**A gift that will no longer leave you lonely," Kakuzu answered, "now wake up so you can find it."**

**Prettyanimal woke up at the inn in Stormwind and looked over at the calendar. It was January 19****th****, a Wednesday and it was her birthday. Prettyanimal sighed and got out of bed. Then she heard a meow and looked down. There sat two little kittens. One had silver fur and magenta eyes, and the other had dark brown fur with green eyes. **

**Prettyanimal smiled and said, " Well you must be the gifts, let me name you. You will be Hidan," pointing to the kitten with silver fur, " and you will be Kakuzu," pointing to kitten with dark fur. **

**Prettyanimal had named the kittens after the two people who had made her 18****th**** birthday the best birthday ever.**

"**Come on let's go to the barber," Prettyanimal said as she grabbed a kitten in each arm.**

**As Prettyanimal headed towards the barber shop with the kittens, Hidan and Kakuzu smiled and said, "mission completed."**

**

* * *

****THE END**


End file.
